Knuckles and His Problems with Technology
by Loyal Echo and Aibou
Summary: After spending his whole life alone on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald, Knuckles is faced with a new challenge. It's name? Technology.


Disclaimer: we don't own Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Big, the Master Emerald, Lucky Charms, or electricity. We are also glad to say that we do not own the Barbie World cassette which Sonic the Faker seems to find so enjoyable.

Chapter One:

Echidnas and CD Players Don't Mix

Tails was sitting in the kitchen eating Lucky Charms, when suddenly…

"TAILS!" Knuckles screamed.

Tails fell off of his chair in fright of the sudden loud noise. He was just getting back up when Knuckles came running into the room.

"TailstailstailstailstailstailstailstailstailsTAILS!" He yelled as he ran around panicking and knocking everything over.

"Knuckles calm down, what's wrong? Is Eggman back? Is he stealing the Master Emerald?"

"Huh? Oh no it's not that, the Master Emerald's just fine, I left Big guarding it. No that music box thingit that Sonic gave me isn't working!" he replied.

"You let _BIG _watch the Master Emerald!" asked Tails in alarm.

"Yeah, but who cares about that, the DC player isn't making music! Come ON Tails, I need u to fix it!" said Knuckles as he picked up Tails and took him to Knuckles' room, where there was a CD player sitting in the middle of the floor. From the dents in the buttons, it appeared that Knuckles had indeed pressed all the buttons. He also had painted a happy yellow smilie face on it, as well as the phrase "Knux & M.E. 4ever" enclosed in a heart.

"I pressed all the buttons and it still doesn't turn on! I think it's broken, I should have known that Sonic would give me a defective music box! He's always so mean to me, I remember one time…" Knuckles went on like this for quite some time. As Tails began to examine the CD player, something caught his attention.

"Ummm, hey Knuckles……this isn't plugged in….."

"So?"

"Well when the disk spins it is read by a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) which requires the electricity passed to the CD player to become operable, furthermore-"

"Ok, I get it, it needs to be plugged in to work, just please don't go all technical like that again, okay?" interrupted Knuckles, attempting to plug the CD player into the outlet upside-down.

"Knuckles, you have it upside-down" Tails pointed out.

"Oh, erm, right" he said, flipping the plug over and plugging it in the right way.

"Great!" said Tails "Now all you need to do is press the 'play' button."

"………Which one is that?"

"That one," Replied Tails, as he pointed to a button with the image of a single triangle on it.

"Ok." Knuckles pushed the button, but nothing happened.

"O-kay…" said Tails "Ummm maybe the disk is scratched or something." Tails hit the open button, and to his great surprise, there was nothing there.

"Knuckles there isn't a disk in here!"

"What's your point?"

"This is a CD player, which means you use it to play CD's! Don't you have any CD's?"

"…CD's? But I thought you said it needed a disk!"

"It's the same thing, you know, the circular things with a hole in the center that come in square cases…"

"Oh yeah! One time Shadow gave me one. Wait, you mean that wasn't a special frisbee? No wonder I couldn't throw it straight! Let's see, where did I put it?" Knuckles began to look around, he eventually found the CD under his bed, next to his favourite picture of the Master Emerald, which he kept hidden from everyone else. What if they took it from him? Then what would he have to remind him of his precious, beautiful, shiny, green, gem? This thought was too terrible for words, so instead of thinking about that, Knuckles picked up the CD and put it in the CD player. He then proceeded to spin it around in circles using his finger.

"Knuckles, what are you doing?" asked Tails, who was beginning to wonder if his friend was mentally challenged.

"You said that the disk has to spin, so now I'm spinning it! I bet if I can make it go just a little faster it will start!"

"Knuckles, wait! You're not supposed to-" CRACK! Tails was cut of mid-sentence as the CD broke from Knuckles spinning it too fast. Shards of CD went flying everywhere, ripping almost everything in the room to shreds. Knuckles, Tails, and the picture of the Master Emerald were still somehow intact though.

"Do you think the CD still works?" inquired Knuckles.

"…Maybe I should teach you how to use a cassette instead. I'm sure Sonic won't mind if we borrow one of his. I'll go get one!"

When Tails returned he was holding a bright pink cassette with the words "property of Sonic the Hedgehog" written on it in black sharpie. Tails handed the cassette to Knuckles and told him to put it into the cassette slot.

"Barbie World? What kind of music is this?" Knuckles demanded.

"It was the only one I could find in Sonic's room. I'm not sure why he has it though… anyway; just put it in the cassette player." Knuckles, who wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to Tails, had decided that cassettes were very fun to play with. He had begun to spin around the little spinney thingies, and then he noticed the tape inside.

"Oooooooo what's this!" He pulled out half the tape, became entangled in it, and fell over. "NOOOOO IT'S ATTACKING ME! AAHHH TAILS HELP!"

"Knuckles stop yelling, you're strong enough to break out of it by yourself!" Tails shouted.

"Oh, right," he said, and stood up, easily breaking the tape off of himself. He held up the remnants of what had only moments ago been a working cassette. "So does this work the same way as the CD? We just put it into here and push play, right?"

"…………Forget it, I'll show you how to use the radio, I bet even you can do that!"

"Yay! Is a radio like a CD?" asked Knuckles sounding very excited about learning how to work the radio.

Tails, who was ignoring Knuckles in an attempt to preserve his sanity, set the CD player to radio mode.

"Ok, it's already on the proper settings, all you have to do is turn this little knob to turn it to a different station. Do you understand?" he asked in a tone of voice suggesting that he was speaking to a particularly slow person, which of course he was.

"Got it!" Knuckles replied. He reached down towards the very battered CD player, and took hold of the knob. He began to turn it, and then…

**BOOM!** The CD player blew up, coating a confused Knuckles, and an extremely angry Tails in black soot.

"Next time you need help with something, ASK SOMEONE ELSE!" yelled Tails, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" wondered Knuckles. "Oh well, I should probably give Sonic his cassette back." Knuckles gathered the singed pieces of cassette from around his almost completely destroyed room, and went to return it to Sonic.


End file.
